


High On Love

by RECHerondale



Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mentioned Michelle Blake (9-1-1 Lone Star), Not Beta Read, Painkillers, Surgery, Temporary Amnesia, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24626002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RECHerondale/pseuds/RECHerondale
Summary: Pain meds have quite an entertaining effect on Carlos, and TK can't help but fall for him even more.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 9-1-1 Lone Star ⭐ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870429
Comments: 8
Kudos: 221





	High On Love

**Author's Note:**

> I owed some people some major fluff for the prompt I just pitched them 😇
> 
> Kudos and comments are majorly appreciated - I hope you enjoy!

Staring at the sleeping man lying on the hospital bed hooked up to a number of machines, all of which TK has been paying strict attention to since being allowed into the room with the man, he finds himself feeling commiseration for the other man. Now they both know what it feels like to sit at the other’s bedside while one of them lies hurt and unconscious, hooked up to various machines that provide the only true interruption to the quiet atmosphere of the hospital room.

TK had been enjoying his day off, working on plans to surprise his boyfriend with dinner, when he had received a phone call from Michelle. Her team had been called out to a domestic incident and the irate male involved, who turned out to be quite drunk, had pulled a gun on the officers who had arrived and gone in to try and resolve the situation without further issues or injuries. One of the officers had been lucky, the bullet aimed at her only catching her in the arm and creating a scrape. However, the other officer had been hit in the abdomen when he moved to push his partner out of the way so she wouldn’t get hit.

Of course, with the luck TK had been experiencing for the past year, the officer that got hit would have to be his boyfriend. Of all the cops on the Austin police force, it would have to be Carlos.

Before he can get further dragged down by his thoughts, there’s movement from the man in the bed. Nothing substantial, but enough to clue TK into the fact that his boyfriend is beginning to wake up from the anesthesia he was administered for his surgery.

TK moves forward to sit on the edge of his seat to be closer to the man, linking their fingers and bringing the man’s hand up to his face so he can kiss Carlos' knuckles. He bites back a smile as Carlos groans, the brightness in the room no doubt overwhelming for him but there’s not much TK can do about that since he’s already drawn the blinds as much as he can and turned off the overhead lights.

“Hey,” He greets the man quietly, smiling fondly as his boyfriend turns his head sluggishly.

“Ty,” Carlos grins, his eyes glassy enough to tell TK that he’s still feeling the effects of the heavy painkillers they gave him just after surgery so he wouldn’t be in too much pain whenever he awoke. “Wha' are you doin' here?”

TK chuckles, reaching over to stroke his thumb over Carlos' cheek as he looks at the man adoringly. “You got shot, baby.”

Carlos frowns, shaking his head. “Don’t ‘member.”

“That’s okay, it’s probably because of the painkillers,” TK is quick to reassure him, heading off the growing confusion and resulting panic he can see building in Carlos’ eyes. “I didn’t remember the reason behind my injury for a while either, it’s okay – it’ll come back to you.”

“You ‘kay?” TK catches Carlos' hand as he clumsily reaches out for him, nearly getting hit in the face. His boyfriend’s question makes him frown, confused as to why his boyfriend would be asking about his welfare, before it clicks. Carlos, not being able to remember the incident right now, has clearly jumped to the conclusion that since TK knew how it happened, and his own statement about his past injury, then he must have been with him when it happened.

“I wasn’t there,” He reassures the older man. “I was at home, safe and away from danger.”

“Good,” Carlos smiles, moving to cup his cheek with the hand in TK's grip, only his fingertips long enough to skim TK's cheek as the younger man keeps Carlos' hand away slightly so he doesn’t get poked in the eye because of the police officer’s currently lacking coordination. “Woah, you’re face is really soft.”

“Thank you,” TK laughs, deciding to let Carlos actually touch his face this time as the man grows more determined to do so, not wanting Carlos to hurt himself by overexuberantly reaching out for him. He moves to sit on the edge of the bed so he’s closer to his boyfriend, guiding the officer’s hand to his cheek, before moving his grip back to Carlos' forearm as the older man stares at him in wonder, his eyes wide and fascinated by his own discovery, as his fingers explore the skin under them. “Feels good?”

Carlos grins, nodding happily. “The best.”

“Oh, you are so high, right now,” TK mumbles with a smile, shaking his head slightly as he thinks aloud, already doubting his boyfriend’s ability to remember any of this later. “I love you.”

“You’re silly,” Carlos giggles, tapping his finger against TK's bottom lip. “Love you too.”

As he sits, watching his boyfriend as he does his own thing, moving the other man’s hand every now and then when it begins to wander to less appropriate areas for such a public environment or when it nearly takes his eye out, he can’t help but smile contentedly.

Yes, the past year has sucked in every way possible, but – finally – he thinks his luck is turning around. After everything, he can now see the light at the end of the tunnel. 

They’ll be okay.


End file.
